Harry Potter:Aaron Smith and the Dragons
by DeCode232
Summary: Even thou it says Dragons it does not go all on Dragons basically summer and Christmas will dragons be see and I OWN NOTHING NO CHARACTER THAT IS SEEN IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES AND NO SONGS!
1. Summer and back to the hell hole school

**Okay summer time I own nothing and as promised part 2 will be longer.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

Draco,Susan,Hannah,Neville,Harry and Hermione showed up and I was happy to spend some time with them. "Hey guys what do you want to do first?"I asked avoiding Hannah's eyes I may have a crush on her I may not but I looked at her and she was blushing to one of my vampire fangs the right one manged to find a way to hang out of my mouth and in front of my lip and my hair was now brushing into my face a bit. "We could go for a walk."I said. "Okay!"They shouted and ran outside well Hannah walked beside me we got as far as the the middle of the forest lucky for me I took my grandfather dagger it came with a case and it read the words. 'We met the enemy and they are ours' but it changed to give me courage me and Hannah did not notice the ran when the others ran off and I'm sure that they where outside of the forest and nearly inside but it started to thunder and Hannah got scared come on this way."I said and ran to a cave a dragon may live there but I rather be burnt alive then be in the rain and sure enough a old dragon was ready to kill us only did I take out my dagger did it stop. "That is the dagger of Scorpion Smith is it not!"The old dragon asked. "Yes how can you talk?"I asked ready to kill it but the dagger read 'stop when the enemy has stopped but be ready'. "Scorpion was my friend I am the oldest dragon on this land my name is Scorpio you grandfather was a brave man he told me to look for his dagger as a weapon for that would be his grandson and he told me that his grandson would be the key for keep us dragons alive you see we are rare dragons on this place I am a Storm Stone Dragon very rare of course thanks to your grandfather now we have 3 left me and my son and a young storm stone that stumbled upon this land would you like too meet them?"The dragon asked and I nodded then a purple dragon and a gray one came. "Gray is a boy so they are just called Stone dragons the purple are girls they are called Storm dragons although they can be from dark colors to light and their eyes can be different colors but as you see this den is where I live but we want to find a nice high den for the king and queen and make tons of dens but I have a request young Scorpion when we reach a decent amount to big for this please start letting us go but first announce to the world that the storm stone dragons are not to be hunted for a 100 years as they want to reproduce a good amount but we will have only 20 stay here so that way we know some of us are safe."The old dragon said and I nodded. "By the way I made some caves the highest one is 6 ft up and that is for the king and queen the one right here is for elders is that okay there are 10 dens 2 are for food 1 is for fights."I said then the young male dragon spoke up. "My name is Rock this is my queen Cloud who are you and is that female your queen?"he asked and me and Hannah started blushing but then Rock started laughing. "We are 11 in human and dragon years and so are you yes will you be our riders?"Rock asked and me and Hannah nodded as 2 more purple dragons and 2 more stone dragons walked up. "These are our friends the green eyed one is Shadow then that is Drake and the girls are Sky and Clay they seek riders as well."Rock said. "Our friends Hermione and Susan can take Sky and Clay and then Drake can go to my friend Draco and Shadow can go to my friend Harry if your okay with that."I said and they nodded. "Lets get you two back to your own cave."Scorpio said and I climbed onto Rock and Hannah climb onto Cloud and we took of to home when Harry and Draco and Hermione and Susan and my mom and dad came running out. "HOW DID YOU GET ON A DRAGON!"Harry and Draco shouted. "Guys these dragons are Storm Stone Dragons the gray ones are males and the purple females."I said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

We where spending some time on a hill looking at the clouds and just hanging out and playing games. But then my dad came up. "Son I have a meeting with a man and his wife and children who are a little worried about their daughter going to Hogwarts since you are in it so please behave."My dad said and I nodded when I saw a group of red heads. "See mum that's the vampire!"Ron sneered. "Mr. Weasely don't insult my son he is harmless."My dad said to Ron I looked at the girl who was blushing at me. 'Great a girl wants to be my girlfriend when I love Hannah!'I hissed to my self in my head. The eldest 3 sons left with my dad and Mr. and Mrs Weasely that left Ron,The twins and Ginny. "So what do you guys want to do?"I asked. "Didn't you write saying you had a cool dagger?"Fred asked. "Yea."I said and pulled it out. "What does it say?"Ginny asked. "We meet the enemy and we took the enemy."I said. "It always gives different advice like my grandfather did."I said but Ron grabbed the dagger. "Give it back!"I said and went to grab it but he held it out into the like below. "NO!"I said as he dropped it and I ran after it as it tumbled down the hill and I slipped and fell in hearing faints "NO!"I knew the louder one must have been Hannah. I held my breath as I made contact with the water my eyes searching for the glint of the dagger my hair standing up and floating around then I saw it I put my hand on it as I blacked out.

-Hannah's P.O.V-

"NO!"I shouted loudly then looked at the twins. "GO GET RILEY AND WHERE IS JINKS!"I shouted as Jinks popped in. "Yes?"She asked. "GO GET MR. SMITH TELL HIM AARON IS UNDER THE WATER AND NOT COMING UP!"I yelled in a panic and then sat by the tree very scared as the twins grabbed a arm of Ron and held him down as Harry and Hermione and Neville held there wands to him when Bill and Charlie came running out followed by Mr and Mrs Weasely followed by Mr and Mrs Smith and then Percy who was followed by Jinks. "What made my son jump into the water!"Riley hissed. "Ron took his dagger that he told us his grandfather filled with advice he always gave and Ron took it and dropped it and it tumbled into the water Aaron went after it."Ginny said as I started to cry.

-Aaron's P.O.V-

"Ow my head."I whispered and opened my eyes coming face to face with my grandfather but he was younger he had no bread he looked 30 is that what happened when you die? "Grandson I know you love that dagger but its time you know how it was made."The man said. "The dagger was made not long after you where born I was alive until your 2nd birthday when you hair started to grow and it grew quick I took a single hair your first one and put it into the blade where a dragon gave me a claw to use also and then I enchanted it with many about 20 or so different phases but now time you join the living goodbye Scorpio."My grandfather said and then I woke up I was deep under water but I used air and swam quickly breaching the surface no one saw me so I climb the hill as a wolf then turned back. Everyone was crying expect for Ron he was asleep stupid git! "What happened someone die and you look awful happy Ronald Weasely."I said with a smile. "AARON!"Someone yelled out and tackled me into a hug and it turned out to be Hannah her head was buried in my chest. "Never ever do that again!"She cried. "I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."I whispered in her ear.

**Good place to stop...**


	2. Love amungst the group

**Okay I own nothin' lets start and this may add the star spangle Banner no promises. Lets start. Oh yea I guess you can say Lavender is in on it and she is a pure white dog with some brown who's nickname is Mud spots and I'm changing Hannah's animal form she will have 2 a white wolf and a tiger her new nickname striped snow**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

It was time to get our stuff but before we left I pulled the gang aside. "Grab 500 from each of your vaults parent ask say its for the Weaselys to help them out."I hissed to them then when we met up with Mr. Weasely and Mrs. Weasely they had just got back from there vault. "Um Mr and Mrs Weasely please don't think this as a charity but here for school shopping no need to pay us back and we are not taking no for a answer."I said and handed Mr. Weasely the money then we walked of to the book shop. "Welcome to my book..."Lockhart said then saw me and my sharp teeth bared. "VAMPIRE DON'T WORRY I'LL KILL IT!"Lockhart started. "Touch me you faker with wand or rope and I'll kill you and not by draining your blood!"I hissed. "Haha oh I so scared of a blood sucker."Lockhart mocked. "Lockhart if you wish to keep your arms intact you won't lay a hand on my son's friend unless you are looking for a true means of defense."A voice said and Lockhart went back to his desk grumbling. "Hey Lockhart Pense avant de parler(1)."I said and everyone looked at me. "I said to the git Lockhart think before you speak."I hissed then walked out of there with my books. "I did not know you spoke french."Ginny said since she tagged along with me. "Oui(2)."I said. "Hey Ginny and hi Aaron."Hannah said.

-Time skip on the train Aaron's P.O.V-

I was sitting with Hannah,Draco,Neville,Hermione and Harry before the train left when Ginny and Fred and George came knocking. "Oh my." "No more room what are we to do." "Hannah could you maybe move over?"Fred and George asked but then I picked Hannah up and put her in my lap. "Happy Gred and Forge?"I asked. "Very."Gred said and I rolled my eyes as Fred or Gred took Hannah's seat and Forge or George sitting on his lap and Ginny took Draco's sit while Draco sat on the floor. "So guys did you hear Lockhart will be teaching apparently your father hired a fool!"Fred said. "I know he nearly killed Aaron in the book store if it was not for Draco's father."Ginny said. "That's where my father went to."Draco said. "Here we are at Hogwarts."Hermione said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

"Luna Lovegood."McGonagall called. "RAVENCLAW!"The hat cried. "Ginny Weasely."McGonagall called again. "GRYFFINDOR!"The hat cried. Soon it was the end of the ceremony and everyone went to there dorm expect for me I followed the Hufflepuff in my cheetah form of course I stayed hidden but then I saw a otter looked at me and I glared and turned back to my human form and the otter turned to Hannah. "Hey Hannah."I said.

-Time skip Sunday Aaron's P.O.V-

Me and the gang met on the Quidditch pitch. "I'm bored."Susan muttered. "Yea I'm gonna go read."Draco said and everyone gasped. "What?"Draco asked. "You said and I quote 'Yea I'm gonna go read.' you never say that."I muttered. "I'll join you!"Hermione said. "Yea us to!"The others said and left me flipping a coin and soon it started to rain but it was a light drizzle and all other kids on the Quidditch pitch ran for the safety of the castle I was just standing there flipping a coin. "Why are you not in the castle?"I heard a voice call and turned around my dagger drawn and ready to be thrown when I saw Hannah I put my dagger back to belt. "Oh hey Hannah."I said with a smile. "Hey Aaron."She smiled. "Wanna go for a walk?"I asked. "Sure."She said.

-No one's P.O.V-

As Aaron and Hannah where walking. 3 boys had a plan to spy with 3 girls it was Susan,Hermione and Lavender of course the girls came along because they where dragged to. "I can see what's happening!"Draco cried. "What?"Harry asked. "And they don't have a clue!"Draco said. "Who?"Harry asked. "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two."Draco said. "Oh!"Harry said. "Truly for us boys its a quartet."Neville said. "Quiet!"Draco hissed. "Ze sweet caress of twilight there's magic everywhere!"Draco sang. "Oh course its a school of magic duh!"Hermione piped up but then they realized where this was going and the girls played along. "And with all this romantic atmosphere..."Draco said as the Aaron and Hannah walked away. "DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"Draco and Harry yelled and jumped up and followed the others following as they changed into there animals. "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."Hermione and Susan sang as Aaron and Hannah stopped at the lake to get a drink in there animal forms. 'So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.'Aaron hummed thinking if Hannah knew about his past as being a full vampire and not half she run screaming he is one of those rare vampires that don't need the sunlight and it happens with the first born male my dad was the second born of course but my grandfather was the first born. 'He's holding back, he's hiding but what, I can't decide why won't he be the wizard I know he its the wizard I see inside?'Hannah thought she knew he was hiding something but what? "Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening brings the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things."Lavender sang. "Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far stealing through the night's uncertainties love is where they are."The 3 girls sang. "And if he falls in love tonight it can be assumed."Harry sang. "His carefree days with us are history."Harry sang and Neville and the 3 girls rolled there eyes. "In short, our pal is doomed!"Harry and Draco both sang.

"Don't you boy's think that you are over oh my dear Merlin!"Hermione said but pointed to what she saw it was Aaron and Hannah both blushing. "You know as much as I hate to say it but maybe we should help them get to see how great each other are."Hermione muttered. "Yea we can play cupid!"Susan said.

**Well?**


	3. Love and Hogwarts founders part 1

**Uh oh 3 guys and 3 girls trying to get Aaron and Hannah together with Fred and George's help cannot be good how will Hannah and Aaron take to there friends' when they found out now this is gonna be funny and it will be a 3 part also its a 3 part for getting more people and being prepared more. Oh yes I do not own anything from the characters to the songs and books (expect for Aaron that is.) Oh and StubbornScorpio the faults are because I added some stuff to the chapter and did not go though changing it all thanks for reminding me thou.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

I was sitting in the common room it was the 1st of December and after classes but before dinner so I was reading my favorite muggle book called A Christmas Carol I was to busy reading it to realized Draco was standing in front of me till he took the book out of my hands. "Hey Draco give that back I was getting to the good part!"I growled. "What is this book it does not look like a school book."Draco said. "It's a muggle book by a muggle named Charles Dickens."I said and got up and grabbed my cloak and put it on. "Why don't you read that and while I go outside."I said and walked off. When I came face to face with Hannah "Hey Hannah."I said a small blush visible on my face. "Hey Aaron."She said with a smile. "I was heading for a walk wanna come?"I asked. "Sure."She said with a smile.

-Outside of the castle Aaron's P.O.V-

"Is it me or is it cold out?"Hannah asked. "Well Hannah it is December not July so yea its gonna be cold."I said with a small smile as she swatted at my arm. I saw her shiver and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug heating up my body. "Better?"I asked and she nodded. "I gonna head to dinner you coming?"She asked.

"Nah I'll be there later."I said as she walked inside and I sighed when she was inside I walked to the lake it was frozen over but the squid tried to get out and I saw Hagrid came out with a giant pick ax. "Whats that for Hagrid?"I asked. "The squid so he can come up its part of my job make a nice hole in the ice for the squid."Hagrid said. "Who has you do that?"I asked. "The old headmaster."Hagrid said. "Oh well I can help watch."I said and put a hand on the ice and though of the ice melting and it soon did. "Wow think you could help me with another thing?"He asked and I nodded. "You see your father wants some more um animals in care of magical creatures but I want to add a dragon and your father said I could as long as I can find one you don't happen to know where I can get a dragon do ya?"He asked. "What kind?"I asked. "Any kind."He replied. "Okay Jinks!"I yelled and Jinks came in with a pop in a tea towel so I used some magic to change her outfit it turned into a brown looking dress like thing with a white scorpion on it. "Don't think your free these are your work outfit please tell the others to change to something similar to yours and could you pop me and Hagrid outside of my forest at home?"I asked and she nodded.

When we got there I motioned him to follow me and we got to a cave. "Who is there!"A voice roared. "Its just me Aaron I brought a friend who loves dragons and works at Hogwarts may we come in Scorpio?"I asked but then Scorpio,Clay,Cloud,Rock,May(Lavender's dragon),Drake and Shadow came out. "What kind of dragons are these?"Hagrid asked. "These Hagrid are Storm Stone Dragons they are very rare now."I said. "Scorpio my friend Hagrid teaches a thing called Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts and wanted some Dragons in it is it okay if you went with Hagrid for him to show how adult Stone Dragons acted?"I asked. "Hmm that I can do but no one expect a stone storm Dragon knows how to care for one but I guess I can tell Hagrid all I know of our race which is a lot since Stone Storm Dragons can live up to 200 years I'm a 150, 50 more years till I'm on my death bed."Scorpio said. "Can we fly back to Hogwarts on you Scorpio?"I asked. "Sure."Scorpio said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

When we got back to Hagrid's hut my dad was there a little mad I jumped off Scorpio. "Son what are you doing and why are you and Hagrid on a Dragon one from our house no doubt!"My dad said. "Hagrid wanted to add some Dragons to care of Magical Creatures so I had Jinks bring me and Hagrid to see the storm stone dragons so Scorpio could be the Dragon Hagrid shows I sorry dad and I really sorry."I said. "Its fine son I'm really surprised truly."He said then walked off the gang walked up with a few other students among them was Ginny,Gred,Forge,Luna,Cho,Parvati, and Padma.

"So oh great and wise vampire"

"What is the"

"Plan?"Gred and Forge asked. "What do you mean?"I asked. "Lockhart is a idiot we will not learn much and we need to be ready."Draco said. "Oh well follow me I know a great place."I said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

I led them into a room. "Jinks!"I called and Jinks popped in still in a tea towel. "Yes Aaron?"Jinks asked. "What is this room?"I asked. "This is the come and go room but it goes by many names I think you wizards call it the room of.."Jinks started. "Requirements."Hermione finished. (A/N think of the place what the D.A used but brighter with the colors of the different houses.) "Now I can trust you all not to breath a word of this to anyone as we all can be trusted but we must to get to know each other more if we can cover each other if we are to work together we will meet here after curfew every day if you need help getting here ask a house ghost or dare I say Peeves."I said and said ghosts and trouble maker appeared. "Ya said my name."Peeves said. "Don't start Peeves or I'll have Hogwarts throw you out of here faster then you can say 'Helga Hufflepuff,Rowena Ravenclaw,Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin!"I said a bit of a snake hissing S with Salazar and Slytherin. "Sir yes sir!"Peeves said. "You found it you found Helga Hufflepuff's room!"The fat Friar said. "Helga's room?"I asked. "Yes Helga was not much of a fighter anyway yes Aaron is correct just speak a secret word the name of a founder no matter what founder is spoken one of us will come to help you by distracting any patrols."Nick said. "Alright we should call our group something well fighting group how about the Hogwarts Founders HF for short."Hermione said. "Well I must say that is a good idea."A voice said and I grabbed my wand. "Put that wand away do you have no shame pulling it on the founder of your house!"Another voice hissed and then 4 ghost appeared. "Helga Hufflepuff,Rowena Ravenclaw,Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin!"I said surprised. "No who did you think it was!"Salazar said.

-Time skip Aaron's P.O.V-

"Okay to cast a Patronum you need to say 'Expecto Patronum' while thinking on a happy thought they can drive away dementors and send messages."Rowena said and we all nodded. "Expecto Patronum!"Neville said and a badger came out of his wand. "Wicked!"Neville said. "Expecto Patronum!"Hermione shouted and a Raven shot out of her wand and flew around landing on Rowena's shoulder. "Cool like the house of Ravenclaw's animal!"Hermione said. "Expecto Patronum!"Draco said and a snake shot out of his wand causing him to fall back. "What Draco scared of our house animal?"I asked with a laugh. "Expecto Patronum!"Harry said and a silver misty lion jumped to Godric's side. "Expecto Patronum!"Hannah said and a cheetah walked to me. "Expecto Patronum!"I yelled thinking of the first time I met Hannah and a tiger ran over to Hannah. Soon everyone said the charm Gred got a saber tooth tiger and Forge got a saber tooth tiger too but the tiger's teeth where slightly bigger if you looked long enough,Ginny got a wolf while Padma got a eagle same with her sister but Padma's eagle had slightly bigger wings if you looked Susan got a ginger cat.

**Yea biggest chapter I bet haha!**


	4. Love and Hogwarts Founders 2

**Okay lets start. I don't own Harry villain name time the vampire king is Blood Fangs and the werewolf lord is death Moon.**

-Aaron's P.O.V-

It was dark and me and Draco where waiting for everyone else to go to bed saying we wanted to finish our game of muggle chess I brought in when we where sure everyone was asleep I stood up. "Salazar Slytherin."I whispered and Peeves appeared. "Ready to go?"Peeves asked and we nodded as he grabbed us and then popped out urg who knew the trouble making ghost could do this.

-Time skip the next day Aaron's P.O.V-

I was walking not really paying attention when I rounded a corner I bumped into Hannah at full speed and fell backwards. "Ow!"We both said. "Oh sorry Hannah."I said blushing madly the rival Forge and Gred's red hair as I stood up and helped her up for her to lose her balance and nearly fall on me. "Whoa carefully."I said putting the heel of my foot in the ground to keep us from falling again. I gave a small smile. "I err uh gotta go Draco,Harry,Gred and Forge and Neville wanted to see me 'bout something."I lied. "Your lying your lying to me!"She said stubbornly. "What if I am the gang won't stop till we are together I over heard Harry and Draco talking 'bout 101 ways to get Hannah and Aaron together without them knowing it."I whispered. "Hmm shall we then have a little fun of our own?"She whispered back. "Just how are you in Hufflepuff I think that stupid hat made a mistake."I said with a laugh as she smacked me on the arm. "Well cute and evil must I say my dear you should be in SLYTHERIN!"I said mocking the hat lucky no one was around. "Ah shut up who knew you cared you might as well say your a Gryffindor!"Hannah said with a glare. "Gryffindor oh my that hurts I'd never be in a house full of recklessly brave dorks no offense to Harry though."I said. "I'm gonna tell Harry you said that!"Hannah said and took off running. "GET BACK HERE!"I yelled and ran after her passed a Snape and McGonagall. "Hi Professors bye Professors."I said quickly then when we where outside I gained a bit of speed and I manged to catch up to Hannah because she suddenly stopped and I rammed into her knocking us down the hill and then when we stopped rolling she was onto of me. "Well well what do we got here."I heard someone say. "I don't know Gred it looks like our 2 friends nearly kissing and we interrupted it."Another voice said as me and Hannah got up. "FORGE I JUST GOT A IDEA I THINK HANNAH AND AARON ARE DATING!"Gred shouted. "WHAT NO WAY WE ARE NOT I MEAN REALLY SHE/HE IS HUFFLEPUFF/SLYTHERIN AND WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS!"Me and Hannah both shouted. "Whatever away we go Oliver wants us on the pitch. "Hey tell Wood a joke for me its goes 'Wood on a broom of wood.'"I said I over heard Flint say it the twins nodded and ran off. "So uh Hannah uh I really do uh like you and was wondering if you uh be my girlfriend."I said with a blush nearly as red as Ginny's hair. "Sure."She said and then I did something I really wanted to do I kissed her.

**Next Chapter will be around Christmas the whole gang plus their parents are going to celebrate it at Scorpion Manor and if you don't like the names I don't care okay besides they are not going to be around much longer the rest of this then 3rd year then 4th then 5 and 6th then the end of 7th and then boom their dead k alright bye!**


	5. Its over!

**Okay lets start Christmas Time! I don't own anything for more disclaimer please see Summary when you choose a story and please hit that little box and type a review. And as I advance I somewhat get better if you turn you head stand on your hands sing can you feel the love tonight and keep one eye close XD. Urg I can't think of anything more! I just want to get this done then move onto the next part!**

-Harry's P.O.V-

"So guys what do you have plan for Christmas?"Hannah asked. "Nothing much."Draco said "You guys can come to my house for Christmas it gets kinda lonely by myself with just my mom and dad."Aaron said. "I'll be there!"Draco shouted and Hermione smacked his arm. "Draco manners!"Hermione said.

-Aaron's P.O.V At his house-

We got there and Draco immediately asked if their was anything to eat which earned him from Hermione and smack to the back of the head. "Behave Draco!"Hermione said. "Yes mom!"Draco said in a mock tone this time Hannah smacked him upside the head. "What is it hit Draco day?"Draco asked. "Yes."Hermione said then gave him a kiss on the cheek and Harry,Gred and Forge where fake gagging. "You and Draco are dating!"I asked and Draco nodded. "Excuse me while I go throw up!"I said in a joking matter before Hannah smacked me. "Ow I was joking sweetheart."I said. "WAIT WAIT YOU AND HANNAH ARE DATING!"Gred asked. "Yep."I said. "Okay guys if we go to sleep now then when we wake up we can open gifts."I said and we all sat on the floor soon Hermione,Draco,Harry and Neville falling asleep and the rest followed soon I fell asleep to.

-Time skip back at the castle Aaron's P.O.V-

When we got back to the castle we saw a sign up sheet for a dueling club and of course we signed up and Lockhart was teaching along with Snape. "I had enough of this."I muttered and Rasied my hand. "Yes Mr. Smith?"Snape asked after he disarmed Lockhart for the 4th time. "Professor may I try Disarming Lockhart or do you want all the fun to yourself?"I asked with a smirk. "Sure have a go."Snape said and I walked onto the platform knowing a few different spells. "Pick up your wand Lockhart I'm not just going to disarm you with a common second year spell that my friend is well for me and my gang even for Hermione child's play how about we first keep your mouth shut."I said with a smirk. "Langlock!"I shouted. "Mobilicorpus!"I said and then made sure Lockhart was near the door and the door was open then I brought my wand back and fling it forward Lockhart was going fast near the door but if was not for Snape I'm sure Lockhart would have a few broken bones and in all that scared cat on Lockhart's part the spell Langlock ended. "Very good Mr. Smith 20 points to Slytherin and 10 points to each of Mr. Smith's friends for knowing how to cast a good disarming charm don't think I don't know what your up to after curfew."Snape said and walked off.

-Time skip years later Aaron's P.O.V-

I killed the werewolf lord last year now for Blood Fangs and after he is dead then I can move on with my life. "Time to die!"Blood fangs hissed I felt very scared not knowing if my friends or my wife is okay.

-No one's P.O.V-

It was hard for the gang to fend off the undead but soon a person was walking over as the undead retreated it was Aaron. "He's dead he is dead!"Aaron shouted and everyone looked around the castle was nearly destroyed a lot of lives where gone some of those being Percy Weasely,Crab and Gyole,Daphne Greengrass hell even Ablus died and countless others.

**Okay yea I promised something longer yea shut up I know but don't worry I'll work on part 2.**


End file.
